Yin and Yang
by LiliXLover
Summary: The two were complete opposites, but that didn't stop them from getting close to one another. The two soon discover that opposites really do attract and sometimes that's all that matters, no matter what side you are playing on, whether it's Yin or Yang.


**Yin and Yang**

_**Info: DC are the sole owners of Young Justice and anything DC related. This is my second young Justice Story, this is a much more mature story, so just a warning to some, it has adult themes, the main being some mild sexual content, ENJOY! It's very short though, I'm wondering if I should expand on it, so I'm putting it down as incomplete. **_

* * *

**The Chase**

_10.51 p.m._

The night was all that Red Arrow had, the night was where he belonged; the night was where he could forget all he needed to forget. He was scurrying from the rooftops, searching for a way to put his skills to good use.

He was hoping to foil a robbery or two, but tonight was quiet, too quiet for his liking, stopping crime was his life, without it he is dead, not that it mattered to him anyway. The young hero paused for a quick break; however upon stopping he heard a sound.

"Hey, if it isn't my favourite arrow, did you miss me?"

Red Arrow looked around, he recognised that voice before, it wasn't very long until he realised who it was, he twisted around, pointing his bow and arrow towards the shadowy figure, "Cheshire."

Cheshire was sitting on the edge, her legs spread, "We haven't had a date in a while, what's wrong don't like me anymore?"

Red arrow gave a smirk and a small smile crept on his face, "Sounds like you missed me more."

"Oh, you read my mind; you missed all this, didn't you?" Cheshire seductively taunted her opponent, running her hands down her body.

In a fast motion, Cheshire flipped in the air, landing on Red arrow, stealing a kiss from her opponent; he resisted trying to get her off himself, "Mm, so yummy, I know you like it."

After several seconds, he managed to push her off himself, however her lighting fast reflexes allowed her the catch him off guard. They soon engaged in a hand to hand fight, with Cheshire coming out as the victor.

"It's been fun, but it's time for me to leave, I have to be somewhere, bye-bye handsome", the woman back flipped back and disappeared into the darkness.

Red Arrow shook his vigorously, woozily getting up from the ground; he gave a frown before quickly following his opponent. Jumping from each rooftop he used his skills to track down his rival.

_11.24 p.m._

The arrow was surprised at how easy it was to follow her, it was like she wanted him to, but he was still intrigued to continue his search.

"Small world, eh?" she was leaning on the nearby wall, fiddling with her twin shurikens.

Red shot one of his arrows towards Cheshire, she moved to the side allowing it pass her, it was then that he bombarded her with arrows, each and every one missed her.

She finally managed to land a hit with her sword, cutting his face slightly. He dodged most of her attacks but she was an expert in martial arts, quickly beating him.

Even though she was far superior in hand to hand skill, he still got up, showing not even the slightest of weakness, she admired that, even though she knew he stood no chance against her.

For a second time, Cheshire landed on top of Red Arrow, this time giving a small grunt, "Is that your arrow, or are you just excited to see me?"

A different turn of events occurred however, something Cheshire wasn't expecting, not in all her life, Red Arrow slowly removed her mask, throwing it to the side. He leaned in and gave a gentle kiss, caressing the side of her face.

Even though she never thought Red arrow would ever do something like this, she didn't complain, she actually enjoyed it. She chucked her weaponry aside, grabbing him and kissing him passionately, they were so different from one another, he was good, she was bad, they were Yin and Yang, but none of that mattered now, the two always had a connection.

"I don't know where this coming from, but I like it."

Things started getting more physical, more intimate; Cheshire started to remove certain parts of Red Arrows clothing.

The kisses also intensified, it was as if the two were completely drawn to one another, the two continued to interest one another, and that was the night when the two discovered that opposites attract.

_3.48 a.m._

Red Arrow finally awoke from the night of passion, but found himself all tied up, unable to move from his position, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me."

Cheshire appeared in front of Red Arrow, continuing to dress herself, before putting on her mask she gave a taunting bite to his bottom lip, "I had fun last night, hope to see you again soon."

"Hey wait, you can't leave me here all tied up, I'm naked!" Red Arrow continued to struggle with no avail.

"Don't worry pretty boy, in a few hours your pal Green Arrow will be here to free you", she walked away and blew a kiss to the arrow.

"The Yin and Yang must separate now, don't be a stranger", Cheshire flung herself across the rooftops, vanishing in her usual matter, her chuckling echoing.

After a short while, Red Arrow stropped struggling and gave a heavy sigh, "This so embarrassing, I hope Black Canary doesn't come along with Green Arrow."

* * *

**I've always liked the chemistry between these two characters, so I was like what the heck, why not just write a story on them. I'm still wondering if I should add more content to this chapter, I think I rushed it and I still reckon it's too short, also I'm unsure if I should add more chapters. If you want to, you can read my other Young Justice story, based around my two favourite Young Justice characters, Zatanna (my favourite DC character) and Superboy. **


End file.
